


Möbius 莫比乌斯

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: Dark, Headcanon, M/M, Multi-universe, OMC!Bruce - Freeform, Psychopath, Sexual Violence, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夜枭造好量子穿梭机之后，用它做了一个实验。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Möbius 莫比乌斯

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇作者的黑暗脑洞爆发，写得也很任性，可能会有些理解困难……但是写得超级爽。  
> *写于2011年末。

00

这是多么浪费时间又无意义的事，他最清楚不过。  
但那又有什么关系呢。他只是好奇。  
只是好奇。

 

01

汤玛斯以为他早已经忘记了，但是看到那个孩子的时候，他发现连对方身上的小衬衫花色都记得一清二楚。  
那幼小的胳膊腿在韦恩庄园后花园的树丛里若隐若现，他奔跑着，用孩子特有的那种仿佛随时会跌倒的不顾一切的跑法、像一阵风一样甩开身后的伙伴，钻进枝叶更加茂密的深处。汤玛斯挪动脚步，调整位置，看着对方离他越来越近：那孩子正为自己在追逐中占了上风而洋洋自得，只顾回头寻找着他的兄弟，眼睛亮晶晶的笑着，一步一步毫无知觉的按照冥冥中的路线跑着，直到直挺挺的撞到他身上。

他为这一瞬的肢体接触而怔了一下。然后伸手抱住了向后倒下去的小朋友。

“Hey~小心。”他笑道。  
臂弯里的孩子睁开眼睛向上看，透彻的蓝瞳孔映着男人的样子。“…？叔叔你是谁？”  
他松开手。“我是谁不重要，你这样不看路小心摔得很惨喔。”  
那小少爷微微撅起了嘴似乎想要说什么，但两人身处的树丛里传出了另一个清脆童音，喊着布鲁斯。被呼唤的弟弟立马回过头去拔高了嗓音回应，来回几次之后韦恩家的另一个孩子拨开了几乎和他们等身高的草杆，喘着气瞪着对方。  
“Bruce！你太过分了，居然抢走了那块石头[注1]就跑！快还给我！”  
“我——哎呀！”被指责的那一个突然叫起来，然后弯下腰去满地找，“刚刚撞到这个叔叔之后不知掉哪里去了…”  
“什么叔叔？”  
“不就——”孩子抬起头来望向方才的方向，但那里眼看分明空无一人，他不由得愣住了。  
“…哈！你该不会是弄丢了那块石头所以编故事骗我？！”  
“我没有！”  
“那石头呢！”  
有一瞬间他们彼此狠狠的瞪视，谁也没有说话，年纪小的那个看起来好像快要哭了，浑身都绷得紧紧的。他咬着嘴唇，然后突然转过了身去重新在地上急切的找起来。“……一定就在这附近…我会还给你的——！？”  
然而突然一阵木头碎裂的声响，小小的汤玛斯韦恩张大了嘴却来不及发出声音，眼睁睁看着他弟弟掉入了那一片张开了黑洞的草从里。

 

02

这次会看到什么呢。  
夜枭正想着，还在时空混沌中的感官能接收到的第一个讯息即是枪声。下意识的缩紧了全身，常年的战斗本能让他从皮肉到心脏瞬间揪紧，却仿佛那子弹是直飞向他、碾入血肉般的疼痛。  
接着是女性的尖叫，皮鞋踩上水洼的声响，又一声枪响。  
视觉惊醒般的瞬间清晰起来，那一串珍珠正以优美的姿态飞在空中，火光刚刚在枪口熄灭、硝烟腾起，玛莎韦恩的身体向后倾倒着，仿佛永不会着陆。  
这一幕。  
他让自己在接下来的半秒钟里冷静下来——时间还真是定位得正刚好。  
枪口已经移向了呆立在母亲尸体旁边的男孩，他飞快伸手击出一枚镖，那么轻易的就让枪口偏转了位置——第三声枪响，正从倒下的父亲身旁跑开的另一个韦恩家男孩、瞬间就在即将迈开的步子中凝滞了所有动作。

他站在黑夜的包庇里看着剩下的剧情。

看啊，多么容易。  
我死了，而换成你活下去。

 

03

“你最近在玩什么猫腻，Owlman。”

被灰色特制皮革包裹的手指飞快的在键盘上移动着，稳定的速率丝毫未因入侵者而停顿。空气安静了几秒，他悬浮在他宝座下的环形台阶之上，他们不用看都对彼此的表情与接下来的动作一清二楚。  
不消半秒，终极人放弃了俯视对方的背影，瞬身下来一巴掌拍上那脆弱的精密控制台。而令他不爽的是，夜枭总他妈有办法在这一秒敲完最后一字；屏幕上的程式安静的运行起来一行行展开又被加密，然后他便这么气定神闲的朝他转过视线来，十指相抵。  
“我以为你对我的小游戏都不怎么感兴趣。”  
“这已经是第三次了，你没来开会。”终极人收回手，抱在胸前。控制台的面板上留下完美的五指掌印——那不是光有巨大的力量就能做到的，精确的速度、力道张弛、时机掌控；这神的杰作。他眯起眼睛，余光看着那个繁忙的程式，语调缓慢而可怕：“我厌烦你在我们决定之后再私自讨价还价。”  
但面具下的那双薄唇抿起一个笑容。“决定？我们关于领地的会议讨论从来没有什么意义。是你的人不堪一击，拱手让给我的。这是最公平又有效的分配方式。”

如果可以，终极人发誓他已经把这张笑脸撕碎了一千一万遍。  
但很他妈奇怪，他似乎总在愤怒的巅峰仍然好奇对方还能让他愤怒到什么地步、还能对抗他到什么地步。夜枭的确捏有他的弱点，但那并不能真正的构成威胁，终极人攥紧拳头，很清楚自己只要张开十指就能随时将这男人撕成碎片。夜枭说的没错，他们关于领地的讨论从来没有意义，因为整个地球最终都只会是他的。然而他就是想看看夜枭还能玩出什么花样。他那些小把戏曾坑得他也吃了不少苦头，但没有抵抗的暴制便没有绝对乐趣，因而他愿意陪对方玩下去，直到腻了的那天——捏碎这贱人的喉咙观赏他最后的表情，一定也能成为他不错的愉悦记忆。

这是在掌心里的一场游戏。没有理由不玩得更快乐刺激一点。

霸主在心里冷笑了一下，面上仍然仿佛愚蠢的为了对方违抗自己的行为而怒不可遏。他瞪着那双夜禽目镜之下的眼睛，得意又谨慎的、狡猾的闪着光，简直有种可笑的美丽。最后终极人让自己干巴巴的说：“别以为你总是能挑战我的底线，Owlman。”忽而又放轻了声音，“——总有一天你会死得很难看的，你这自找的婊子。”  
那蓝眼睛里尖锐的笑意似乎晃了一下，也许只是错觉，快得连终极人都来不及看清。夜枭的电脑在这时候发出一种特殊频率的提示音，但他没有理会，而是仍然看着他，唇角笑意这次全然是冰冷的了。  
“还有事吗？主席大人。”  
终极人也笑起来：“我会看着你的，”他重新使自己漂浮，就在这人类面前毫无借力的、微张双臂缓缓上升，上演神迹，说着半真半假的谎言，“你最好别玩什么花样。”  
夜枭看着对方骤然拔升，撞破了他的大楼穹顶飞离，漏出的天空仍常年积云，唯有这一颗红色的流星拉出残影。监控屏幕上飞速移动的光点出了安全范围之后，他短暂的在原地静立了几分钟，然后转过身来点开了方才运行完成的平行世界搜索定位程式，开始创建时空虫洞。尖锐的电流激流和电子轰鸣频率越升越高，他走到那开启的时空通道面前，看着正在生成的奇迹，羽状的披风因冲撞膨胀的能量而高扬如翼。

 

04

右腹的伤口要把他撕裂了。  
翻滚中身体颠倒抻扯、和硬物撞击，世界旋转成无数抓不住的碎片。痛觉让他难以忍受，仿佛他的存在只剩下那疼痛尖叫着的错觉，其余所有都荡然无存。  
摇晃的短暂视线里物体拉出各种模糊的线条和光影，他奋力的胡乱伸出手去，在失血和剧痛的恍惚中几乎绝望，却竟真的有坚硬的东西撑住了他的手掌。下坠和翻滚突兀的被截止，而惯性和重力依然分向两边拉扯他的身体——从手腕、手臂、肩膀、胸腔一路撕裂下去，被生生撕裂成两节般的巨大疼痛，他痛苦的嘶吟出声，每根骨头每根血管都在煎熬焚烧，他拼尽了所有力气想要抓住手掌里冰冷的实物——不管那是什么，他最后的希望——他不想掉下去，他的脚下一片虚无。

就像幼年时在自家花园里坠下深穴时一样。  
但这次没有他兄长焦急的呼唤，没有父亲宽厚的臂膀；他一个人背负着噩梦流浪了半个地球、试图寻找光芒；穿过最漆黑的地下，从浸血的泥泞中爬起，巍峨雪山与峡谷沟壑，穿行过人生百态，他已经走得太久太远了。  
他看着自己的手指一点点滑离那最后一块希望，全身都冰冷得失去了知觉。他要掉下去了。他好疼。

他掉了下去。

夜风吹拂过来，仿佛安抚，恍惚中他几乎要沉入睡眠。痛觉消失了，连同他的存在，也许这就是最后了，但有什么关系呢，他已经筋疲力尽。

然后下一秒突然的，他落入什么怀抱里。  
“抓住我。”  
他的手指战栗着，根本没有一点力气，眼眶里仿佛是一刹那就莫名溢满了泪水。  
“…Bruce。”  
温热温热的，那终于而来的呼唤他名字的声音，抑或是他视线里的液体，心脏里迅速浸满的沉沉的水。  
他看到环抱他的某种羽翼般的形状，像天使的翅膀那样的；他看到一双蓝色的眼睛，像他死去的哥哥那样的。一只手覆盖上他的眼睛，仁慈的降下黑暗。

“…你会好起来的，Bruce…”

……是的。  
他阖上眼睛想。他不用再在冰冷泥泞的地面上独自醒来，发现自己仍然苟延残喘。他不用再拼命竭尽全力，尝遍每种可能把自己从那坠落和巨痛中拉起来的方法。  
至少这一次不会了。是的。

 

05

一脚踹开木门，汤玛斯迈进屋里把怀里的人放在了床上。这破旧的小旅店里有一股霉味，地板踩上去就发出令人不快的刺耳吱呀。汤玛斯发觉异味不止来自这屋子，他刚刚放下的那人身上也闻起来糟糕透了，只是刚刚被浓重的血的味道盖过了罢了。  
他注视着他杀死了这个世界的自己才救下的兄弟。深秋冰冷的雾在他瘦削污脏的脸上沾上一层若有若无的水汽，睫毛、乱糟糟的头发与胡须上也是，湿润又惨白；而颧骨病态的发着红，嘴唇干裂，呼吸灼热而困难，整个人都在微微的发颤。  
他在发高烧，而且失血过多。如果就这么睡下去，也许等不到天亮就会死。

跟他经历过的一模一样。

站立着的男人皱起眉，胸腔里被药物强化过的心脏竟兀自紧缩起来，几乎就是种疼痛了。然而他硬是将那脆弱的痛楚拧转成了一个真切的厌恶表情，鲜见的全然斥诸暴露在脸孔上，刀刻般毫无保留。  
此时此刻，这逆动的时空旅客再次意识到自己在做一件多么愚蠢的事：毫无益处，浪费时间与资源，冒险，没有任何意义。那些莫名其妙——比如这种时刻生出的该死情绪，他总有办法让它们都死绝的。现在他应该就这么把他丢在这儿然后回去看看终极人是不是已经发现了他送他的小惊喜，正暴跳如雷、咬牙切齿。那还能让他有点乐趣。戳在这儿瞪着一个半死不活的、长着跟自己相似的脸的流浪汉真不是什么有益的休闲娱乐方式，他得——

“……”

瞬间汤玛斯整个怔住了。他像只受惊的兔子般近乎惊恐的看着床上人颤动的嘴唇，他想应该是幻听，那不可能的——

“……Thom…mas…”

但他的兄弟真的在呼唤他。  
布鲁斯在叫他。  
布鲁斯。  
在几乎已经烂光了的旧时记忆里，他弟弟看起来总是非常可爱又调皮的；比汤玛斯稍微矮了那么一厘米，朝他仰起脸又不满似的微撅着嘴叫他的名字，扣子总是不肯系好，想坏主意的时候那双蓝眼睛晶晶亮，笑起来时倒真像个纯然的天使。  
他的布鲁斯。  
不是这样。  
浑身沾满血污和泥垢，干枯又破碎，快要死亡。  
快要死亡。

汤玛斯知道他在越线——非常危险又愚蠢的——他插手太多次了，这个世界、也或许只是这个布鲁斯的人生轨迹已经因为他的几次干预而被扭曲得岌岌可危；此外时空虫洞的技术还很不稳定，滞留时间越久他就越可能无法回去。但另一个韦恩几乎没有思考，立刻开始动手处理起了对方的伤口，清洁，包扎，上药，一系列的动作，直到对方呼吸变得深长起来，体温也没再那么吓人；他长久的看着那张毫无知觉恢复平静的睡脸——看着他的杰作，然后像自己捡回一条命似的向后摔在另一张床上。

他他妈的究竟在干什么？

方才布鲁斯应该是烧糊涂了梦到了他，并不是有意识的行为，他却就那么慌了手脚、简直可笑得要命。布鲁斯梦到了他，那会是什么样的梦呢；是不是也反复看着他被子弹穿胸而过，肢体前倾表情凝滞，连痛苦的表情都未及形成。他救他是可以接受的，他本来就是他的实验目标、游戏对象。他只是无比痛恨看到那些相同的情景，动作；每一分秒都提醒着他的过去……操蛋的命运——为什么布鲁斯仍旧像是他的人生翻版，他根本不知道那样活下来的代价、根本不该经历这些……布鲁斯应该能做得比他更好的！该死的…看着他重复那一切让他感到无比恶心，简直难以忍受。操。他不能让这实验对象就这么死在这里，他需要一个更清晰的结果才有可能找到答案。可——那该死的根本不是布鲁斯！！！永远！不会是！他已经死了，就在那一晚，就在他眼前；而他永远也无法知道——

闭————嘴——————！！！！

世界死寂。  
这聪明狡猾的恶棍躺在异世界泛着霉味的破床上、冷笑着用手背遮住了眼睛。笑容无声又无声的持续了许久，直到他再次睁开眼睛，那双铺展开来灰蓝像高谭上空长年的积云，层层叠叠冰冷漆黑，无所撼动又空无一物。

 

06

那之后大概是又过了很久。究竟是多久布鲁斯并不清楚，也许那些真的都不过是他在意识不清时的梦与幻象而已，他无法确定——但这究竟是什么力量呢，布鲁斯想着——让他突然就反手夺下对方的枪、朝向那罪孽深重的人扣下了扳机。  
子弹，火药，金属摩擦与爆破，血液飞淌；在这灯火昏暗的山崖城堡，布鲁斯韦恩第一次聚起全部勇气、以他的恐惧他的愤怒作为手中切实的工具，实行审判。周围头目的手下们面面相觑，仿佛不敢相信他就这么在敌人的老巢里开枪打死了他们的首领，他死定了，他疯了，他们会让他体会到比死亡更恐怖的东西。他没有浪费力气直接反抗钳制，被押向了城堡深处暗无天日的囚牢，一步又一步的阶梯，如降向地狱。

然而他会出去的。他不会死。

布鲁斯抬起头来看向无所可见的头顶，黑暗之中如同祈盼奇迹的姿势——羽翼，利刃，火焰，蓝色，无谓它的形体——正是那曾将他从坠落中拯救的、所不能描绘之物重新点燃了他的力量与希望。他等待着，在咒骂的声音中、在死亡的逼近中等待着；每一分每一秒，信仰着，痛苦着，像个虔诚而又盲目的殉道之人，祈祷看清他的光芒的真正模样。

他不会死。他会再见到那道光…那个奇迹……那时他就将能够明确他的道路，他的信念……！只差那么一点点…他知道——

然而刀子扎透手掌、将他钉在墙上的时候，剧痛让他惨叫着直视漫长的黑暗，穷尽之处，什么也没有。什么也没有来。

 

08

第七次——终极人狠狠的攥紧拳头，想象着那副人类的骨肉在他掌下崩碎爆迸的感觉。夜枭羽翼状的披风下摆随着主人的拂袖而去、在这世界上力量最强大的手旁十厘米处划过弧线，带起轻柔的空气流动。他要拆了他的骨头，终极人瞪着最后一片羽翼款款落回主人身侧，想着。他要让他喊破了嗓子尖叫，眼看着他把他撕成几块、用他自己的血将那身灰重新上色——事实上，他始终莫名有一种感觉，那时候夜枭也会跟他一样兴奋，他就是个变态，终极的。

呵。也许这就是夜枭让他如此牙痒得欲罢不能的关键也不一定。

“Luthor肯定已经制成了那个纯能量体，我们…”绿戒的声音把他的思维从遥远的地方拉回眼下这张刚少了一人的会议桌上，发现玛丽正若有若无的笑着看着他，破坏力无穷却纤长的右手五指轮流轻击桌面，眼神有种恶质的玩味。他猜她已经意识到了他们三个的关系又有了新趣味，只有夜枭最近一直心不在焉。以往他总是这游戏里玩得最狡猾的那个，现在却宁愿花越来越多的时间一个人埋在老窝里不知道想要干嘛（有一次终极人想他听到了夜枭念出一个B打头的名字）。看样子玛丽也跟他一样、为这份有风险的好奇耗尽了全部耐心，规则被打破，该是惩罚时间了，而他从不打算将自己想要的东西让给别人，无论好坏。  
“我要去处理一些小问题。”  
他站起身来，喋喋不休的绿戒终于停止了长篇大论，这星球上最可怕的几个超级恶棍全部将注意力转向了他们中最强大的那个。“你们继续，明天告诉我结果。最好这次能直接让Luthor跟他的狗屁联盟就此彻底消失。”  
超级女人和他的眼神擦过，短暂的一瞬似乎要锋利起来，但随后转向了别处。  
又一个贱人。他赢了。当然的。

对于终极人所拥有的力量来说，要无声无息或者大张旗鼓的闯进夜枭的老巢都称不上有任何困难。以往他都更倾向于后者，那人类亲手设计、建起的精致鸟笼他半秒就能将它粗鲁的毁得面目全非，让他乐此不疲。但这次他选择了低调，想看看究竟是什么牵扯了夜枭这么多注意力。解决掉几个麻烦的防卫系统之后，终极人安静的漂浮在了夜枭的主操作室，连空气中游离的尘埃或许都不曾被触动。  
嗡嗡作响的电子声。  
世界的邪恶霸主皱起眉来。他不怎么喜欢耳朵灌满这种没生命的噪音。毫无美感和乐趣，只是计算、执行、再计算。  
这是夜枭的表象。  
他非常清楚。那副灰色的枯燥躯壳底下是一个多么可怕的怪物，他用理智和计算一层层的桎梏着一头野兽、一个疯子，胆敢向他拥有的绝对力量发出挑战和要挟，危险异常。终极人知道自己想要什么，非常明确，但他从不知道夜枭究竟想要什么。有时这疯子仿佛只是在等待着寻找着渴求着一个边界，某种压制，任何让他能重新捆束、掌控住自己的东西。

——一个人类。

男人握起拳头冰冷的牵起嘴角，靠近那台超级终端，靴尖戏谑的浮在安全系统的感应器上，差之毫厘。屏幕上面的程序各自跑着，在主人不在的时候依然尽职尽责，为其以各种方法攻城掠池。终极人试图查阅对方的数据，手一触上键盘、他就听到电流在其下发出一连串噪音。哼，指纹防御系统。接收到告警信号之后夜枭要花多长时间才能搞定手头的麻烦事回到这里？终极人想着将外星科技制造的破解程式插入系统，解开了密码。所有程式皆因这非常态的解锁方式而暂停了运转，只有一个刚好执行完毕的除外——那滴滴的独特频率听来非常熟悉，让终极人想起他上次在这里听到这声音的情形。  
果不其然，十五秒钟后事实证明，夜枭也许真的在平行世界动了什么小手脚。终极人按下启动的确认键，看着光芒随着尖叫的电流一起不断汇聚在右侧的平台上，将空气撕开狰狞的伤口。平行世界之类的概念他不是一无所知，但除非异常重大的关键改变，否则平行世界之间的联系微小得可怜。他对这种无用功没有兴趣。只是在夜枭定位的那个世界里究竟有什么特别的东西——可以拴住那个疯子，他实在无法不去好奇——夜枭的秘密。

 

09

雨铺天盖地的倾倒下来，沉重的拍击着皮肤。  
布鲁斯只觉得自己被狂浪抛卷，快感和痛感共同汇成巨大的怒涛，冲刷遍他每一根血管与骨肉。又一次撕裂般的重击，让他战栗着几乎窒息，手指抠紧身上人的后背，而那完美的皮肤上根本无法留下任何伤痕。雨水浸透了对方的披风，更深的鲜红色怀抱一样包裹住他们，像是要掩盖住这神祗与凡人背德的交媾。

怎么会变成这样的？他想要知道答案——而也许这正是因为他想要知道答案。

高谭阴霾的天空在他视线里模糊了。雨水淹没了所有眼泪的可能。  
对方湛蓝的眼睛仿佛灼烧，他浑身都在疼痛，尖叫，渴求，挣扎欲死。  
那把枪甚至还维持着掉落在他胸口上的姿势，冰冷沉重的金属杀器，压迫着他的心脏，像是将耶稣定罪于十字架上的木桩——为了惩罚他试图杀他的神祗，惩罚他试图脱离掌控，惩罚他的懦弱愚蠢与不肯放弃。  
这是他所欠下的。  
讨伐的热锥狠狠贯穿他，刺入他身体连自己都无法明确、无法到达的深处。  
从幼年时他第一次听到枪声、抚摸亲人的鲜血开始。  
他呻吟着扭拧四肢，张开嘴唇汲取空气，却连完整的求饶都发不出。  
他的神祗一直注视着他，救他，摧毁他，一颗子弹，一个拥抱，十年，二十年。  
他只是个人偶而已。  
短暂的童年是他的序幕，暗巷枪杀是他的开场之舞，漫长的流浪漫长的起承转合，他的仇恨与选择是剧目最核心的噱头。而剧本已定，只有他尚且不知。甚至还盲目的不肯真的相信这一切的存在，去挣扎，挣扎。

你应该早点告诉我的呀。

他在又一阵巨大的痛楚中睁开眼睛看向那从天而降之人。在过去如此长的时间里，他反反复复揣摩、挣扎于那些奇怪的巧合；奇迹与绝望，希望与愤怒，坚持与崩塌，将他扯得四分五裂，无法看清自己——直到今天神终于肯在巨大的雷电交鸣之中凭空现身，向他昭示真相，再次在宿命关键之处否决他的选择权。那绝对的掌控的力量，让所有的伪装和恐惧都无所遁形。他颤抖着伸出手去，膜拜这神祗的躯体，像是触摸到了他的命运；雨水润湿了他的眼睫他的面颊他的嘴唇，他像初生脱离羊水的婴儿那样蜷缩肢体、紧紧攀附着唯一的温暖，承受酷刑，然后终于，终于剥离了痛苦被愉悦的潮水淹没。

如果这就是他的答案了。

极限的时刻，他抬起头，渴求触碰对方的嘴唇。  
电闪雷鸣中神朝他俯下身来，肉体的快感和某种贯穿整个生命的失重感让人几乎灼烧殆尽，他失控的颤抖着，仿佛迎接死亡——然而在确实的触碰以前，他听到那完美的嘴唇中吐出了一个名字。

Thomas。

 

10

意识到出口的那个名字是什么之后，终极人自己也微楞了一个毫秒。这刻雷电炸裂他们头顶的天空，望向他的蓝眼睛顷刻煞白，那熟悉的五官、只是表情太过毫无防备：空无一物又或杂绪万千，震惊，苍白。雨水铺天盖地的砸向他那张开嘴似是要发出声音的祭品，他硬如石块，又仿佛随时会被雨点击得粉碎，凝固在无法挣脱的囚笼里。终极人真切的感觉到自己正渴望着这张脸出现更多表情，哪怕只是粗劣的相似品。他贴近对方无助的嘴唇，在冰冷中诱以灼热的气息，以凶暴的欲望的冲击将对方击碎得更加彻底。  
更多。

某种燥热真正在这世上最强大的躯体里燃烧起来，疯狂膨胀滋长，他急需发泄。  
真正的。  
那张似真似幻的脸看起来几乎要窒息了。

又一个巨大的闪电，从云层咆哮着撕裂夜空奔腾而下，在他们身旁百米处的黑暗中炸开，却并没有就此消散。空气蜂鸣了起来、尖叫着，滋滋的电流反复扭曲纠缠在一起，艰难的将这世界扯开一个裂口。  
然后那剧烈而不稳定的激芒里隐约现出了一个灰色人形。  
残酷的抽插突然停止了。布鲁斯顺着神的视线看向青芒刺眼的地方，厚重的雨幕扭曲着，连带着那隐约的人的轮廓，尖锐的蜂鸣与杂讯充斥那人的全身，但那诡异的来者巍然未动。

——它仿佛在注视他。

布鲁斯被那莫名的感觉吸引，某种强烈的熟悉感从黑暗的四面八方躁动着汇聚而来；是什么，为什么，他知道、他见过、他曾经、他一直、迫在眉睫呼之欲出、将他重新凝聚成型——然而下身猛然的刺入再次打碎了他的意识！那汇聚的热流全顺着僵直的四肢散开了去，布鲁斯发出痛苦的嘶吟，随即被揪起头发、强迫着扬起头颈，献出他的咽喉和心脏。他身上那强大的、炙热的存在，卷起了残酷的唇角，在他耳边呼出低沉滚烫的字句，却竟有种温柔的意味。

“你很像他，甜心。”  
他睁大了眼睛。  
——谁？  
“可惜我也并不是他。”  
他皱起眉来，表情狰狞又脆弱。  
——…这他妈究竟是怎么回事？

布鲁斯试图思考，但那继续的由下而上的刺入几乎将他穿透了，痛苦夹杂着锋利到几乎分辨不清的快感割过他全身每一处，倾盆的雨水和火焰同时侵蚀，将他逼向一个极限。他挣扎着，在逐渐模糊发白的视线里扭过痉挛的肢体看向那雷电光芒中的另一个降临者，他被摇晃着，一次又一次的被刺穿被抛弃；那纠缠蜷曲的电流，漆黑的雨水，似乎有某种羽翼般的形状在汇聚的雷电中飞扬、天使的翅膀那样的，神祗饱满力量的手臂围困着他、却并未触碰，灰色盔甲边缘闪着微芒，火光在枪口缓慢的爆发，他眼看着他八岁的兄长一瞬凝滞的动作与表情，重复无数次的倒下去，倒下去，化为黑暗中的尘埃。

最后，他看见了。  
那双蓝色的眼睛，像代替他死去的哥哥那样的。  
他想向他伸出手去，身体却麻木得全无反应。那强烈的灼烧着他的熟悉感，像背叛、像愧疚、像恐惧，像求之不能而又讽刺可笑的愚蠢错误，成为他最后所能支撑自己的东西。他的神祗何时也降落在了那逐渐大胜、发出临终尖叫的光芒中心，他们要走了，他知道——他被独自抛弃，影子遮挡影子，披风与面具，他们是都在注视着他还是只面向彼此而已——告诉我！他抬起颤抖的手指，那逼问的狂热让他通体焚烧、四分五裂——你们到底是谁，为什么要呼唤汤玛斯的名字，这一切操蛋的事情又到底是怎么回事！

布鲁斯拼尽全力盯着那片已经模糊了的光亮。胸腔里迸出无声的嘶厉呼喊。

——他为什么会有那双蓝眼睛…！

 

11

时空裂缝嘈杂的蜂鸣消失，夜枭和终极人重新出现在充满电脑运转声音的平台上。没有言语，也没有动作，数据小心翼翼又一成不变的运作着，却如同酝酿。终极人浑身湿透，不属于这个世界的雨水与味道从他身上不断顺着强壮的身体曲线滴落在另一个人的领地上。  
夜枭看起来仿佛没有异议，背对着对方一动不动。

终极人几乎是不由自主的咧嘴笑起来。毫无掩饰。

他迈开脚步，从背后朝对方走了过去，每一步都听到那人类的心跳与呼吸更加变得失去控制，血液横冲直撞，咆哮，而那副灰色盔甲只是静默。终极人走到夜枭面前，让彼此直面，同样毫不掩饰的还有他两腿之间依然坚硬挺立的狰狞欲望，他一步一步靠近对方，赤裸裸的在那强制的安静面前示威，张开全部的超级感官享受这人类的自抑。一秒，两秒，他们面对面的站立着，几乎是侧过头就可以亲吻的距离。热量从双方的身体里辐射出来，灼烤着空气，仿佛风暴来临前令人窒息的阴霾压抑。  
他等待着。  
一颗得以汇聚成型的异世界雨水从他的鼻梁划过，坠落了下去。  
然后夜枭在这瞬间终于猝然发难。

超过人类极限的力道、速度、技巧、智谋、反应，狂暴的攻击从各个角度向终极人袭来。  
但这根本，毫无作用。  
他轻易接下那人类的拳头，扭转，倾听骨骼的悲鸣与压抑的闷哼，捏瘪尚未爆炸的毒气弹，抓住横扫来的腿，另一只手臂，施力就使对方失去平衡身体倾斜，挡飞小型炸弹，撕碎内藏高压电流控制装置的手部装甲——这夜行的猛禽在这一切的分秒间向他爆出咆吼，锋利的爪子与羽翼在空中徒劳张开，最终被摁坠在他自己的宫殿里。唯一能置神于死地的、装有蓝色石头[注2]的潘朵拉盒子，被终极人扣困在彼此相抵的掌心，捏得变型扭曲。  
面具下的眼睛死死的瞪向他——操，就是这个，终极人看着那双蓝眼珠，感觉身体内累积的燥热终于一下子因为快感而爆炸燃烧——就是这个。  
“你比他要强一点。”  
他俯身靠近被制的凶猛猎物，吞吃对方急促的混乱呼吸。那刚才在另一个世界所见到的一切实在太过有趣，前戏做得够足，他几乎要等不及开始这真正的高潮部分。  
“但只有这一点怎么够呢，Thomas。……瞧瞧你，失控，愤怒…啧，真是少见。”他在对方鼻子跟前露出极其愉悦的表情，胸腔里随着吸进的气体而让巨大的兴奋愈加燃烧得剧烈、膨胀，几乎让人战栗。神不需要空气呼吸，但他却仍旧需要心情。“我发现了你肮脏的小秘密，对不对Owl。……哈，你真该看看他见到我从时空裂缝里出来时的表情。讲讲看，你对他做了什么，恩？”终极人说着，将热硬的凶器抵在夜枭被迫分开的双腿之间，随着低沉得近乎耳语的暗示挺动。

“你对他做了什么，Owl？——那叫起来十分动听的甜心。”

他的耐心有所回报，夜枭剧烈的反抗了起来。扭动四肢想要挣脱他的钳制、想要反击、将他撕碎。他能看到他的肌肉凶猛的浮起，血液奔腾，心脏贲张着由怒火驱动，牙齿研磨——然而无能为力——除了在他身下歇斯底里的扭动之外，无能为力。  
“放手！！”夜枭嘶嘶的低狺着，气息粗重，从牙缝里重复徒劳的威胁。终极人毫不为意的欣赏着他的难堪，但夜枭很快又想办法使自己的表情平复了下来，他张开自由的嘴唇，朝终极人吐出了恶毒的诅咒。  
“你会为此后悔的，Kent。”他冷笑着，念出那个脆弱的人类本名。“你什么都不是。”  
终极人没有说话，他捏住夜枭已经脱臼的手，在下一秒轻但彻底的将其整个腕部从关节扯开。后者在他身下爆出一声忠实的惨叫、然后声音被扼死在喉咙里。  
终极人贴近夜枭因为剧痛而颤抖的唇瓣，感受他破碎又急促的鼻息；痛苦，无力，羞辱，愤怒，一败涂地，那美妙的滋味从那具灰色盔甲里流泻出来，让他在报复和施暴的快感中享受不已。是的。就是这个。他摘掉对方已经碎裂的灰色面具，伸手插入柔软而略微汗湿的黑发，顺着痛苦皱起的眉间抚摸眼睫的战栗——恋人般贪婪的、沉迷的、近乎温柔的，一路向下，然后粗暴撕裂夜枭的制服，挺腰撞入对方的身体。

啊——就是这个。他为此呻吟着。这绝对的、不容拒绝的、神的力量。

“你也这样操过他吗？那另一个你，恩？”  
抽出，“你这变态。”再狠狠顶入。“让我猜猜，他将我当成你了，是不是。…你都没让他见过你的脸吗？倒真像你这混蛋会干的事。”有手指抠抓上他的手臂，被他无情的压制在地。“他一直问我为什么，我是谁，说些什么希望、绝望——哦还有选择之类的屁话，你对他做了什么，嗯？他为了得到答案还试图攻击我，哈，真是可爱的小东西……尤其有个漂亮的屁股，对吧。”夜枭比他所期待的更加怒不可遏，那人类的躯体饱满着沸腾的力量，对他来说却又是如此脆弱无力。“……叫来听听看，Owl，看看你和你那异世界的兄弟谁更欠操。”  
然而当话音掠过某个词，终极人感觉到身下的人骤然绷紧。  
那不再是愤怒，竟是真切的惊慌与恐惧。  
“……”  
这是一直以来，夜枭认识到、却不允许自己承认的事实，秘密背后的真正动机；这自我认知的恐惧在整个宇宙里也只属于他一个人，终极人根本没可能窥知一二——他却会让夜枭被这真相逼得再无路可逃。就像现在——那短暂的一瞬之后夜枭更加暴怒的反应让终极人终于意识到了什么东西。这一切的事情，碎片串连成型，终极人短暂的顿了一秒，然后几乎要为这显而易见又诡异至极的答案而扶额讪笑起来。  
“…嘿，看看我猜中了什么——”他看着身下的男人。  
“闭嘴！！”  
“嘘——”终极人俯身靠近那咆哮着、挣扎得几乎要扯断自己筋骨的囚犯，让事实伴着深深的撞击、将这发疯的禽鸟从身体内部砍去双翼，钉回地面。

这是他自作自受的，不是吗？

“那他妈不是什么另一个你、那是你死了的弟弟吧，Thomas。你想干嘛？嗯？我说你怎么现在总是喜欢窝在这里不出来，花了不少力气吧，才找到这么个极其相似的平行世界？他看起来就像典型的迷路孤儿...你在——做什么变态实验吗？在那个世界设法救活了他之后操纵他的人生？把他搞得很惨？我看他对‘你’可是又爱又恨。”他贴在他耳后压低嗓音、飞快演绎、猜测着那环环相扣浮出水面的秘密；下身的撞击和语速一起越来越快，这抽骨扒皮般的、真相的丑陋让终极人兴奋，他发了狂似的狠狠抽插撞击着，将彼此都逼向一个颤抖的高潮。“告诉我——你究竟想得到什么！想证明什么？…你这疯子……操，那可怜的小可爱…他叫什么来着？”  
终极人曾在文件里知晓那个名字的存在，暗巷、枪杀、已故与未亡，那对于这世界上最危险的罪犯没有什么意义。而眼下当他盯着对方战栗的瞳仁念出它，终极人知道这就是一切，最后一根稻草、他完美的致命一击。

“——Bruce？”他笑着。“对吧，你那早就死透了兄弟，他叫作Bruce。”

也许这就是为什么人类永远也无法成为神。那些无用又扭曲的情感，原罪的烙印。

终于，意料中而又意料外的，终极人看到夜枭长久以来的强大自制在那一刹那完全碎裂。他最后一次狠狠刺入那具身体、对方战栗着扬起脖颈，发出哭泣般的嘶吟。那一瞬之中真正的脆弱表情，跟他在另一个世界另一张相似的脸上看到的毫无二致到简直让人唏嘘。  
“一直以来你就是在忙着玩弄你亲爱的异世界兄弟吗?”

他看到他屈服了。  
向这事实，向这力量，向这凡人永远无法克服的本能，向那某种终极人不会知道也无意知道的真相，松开了抠紧的手指，伸展开了全副身躯。

寂静。

——“…你真他妈是个恶心的疯子，Owl。”

他冷冷的俯视对方，感觉到一股强烈的厌恶——仿佛是从夜枭的躯体里弥漫淹没开来的，像尸腐后蔓延的、令人难以忍受的恶臭。  
这人类阖上了他暗蓝色的眼珠，摊开四肢任由摆布、毫无反应。终极人自认对奸尸还缺少兴趣，他赢了，游戏结束，尽管这结果并不令他十分满意：他总觉得打败了夜枭的并不是他，而是其他的什么操蛋东西——终极人永远也不会知道这只是一场被加速的、人类的自我溃败——但管他呢，这是可以接受的美中不足。  
现在他可以结果掉这无用的废物了。  
然而钢铁的手抬起来之前，他身下的人慢慢的抬起了全身上下唯一还完好的还裹着手套的爪子，他当着施暴者的面、用牙齿以一种色情慵懒的方式拽掉了那层伪皮。

他就那么躺在那儿。  
——仿佛有血液从虚无中汇聚，涔涔渗入这具灰白的、呼吸着的溃烂尸体。伤口闭合了起来，疤痕凝涸、皮肤生长，鸟的羽毛一片一片的重新由枯萎变得丰满膨胀、覆盖包裹肢体，饱满起生机与力量。

然后，终极人看到他所认识的夜枭，像死而复生那样呼出第一口气来、重新睁开了眼睛；说：“很高兴你认识到这点。”

 

11

三个月后，莱克斯卢瑟为首的正义联盟与CSA的决战一触即发。终极恶棍们终于确定下来胜利之后的利益分配，已经是时候解决掉卢瑟和其残党，一劳永逸。这是场没有悬念的战斗。尽管他们不得不承认同归于尽的自杀式攻击让他们又失去了几个部下、还被对方抢走了量子启动器——但当只剩下卢瑟一人，面对着CSA的核心五个成员，终极人认为事情就可以这么结束了。  
“Luthor。”终极人站住脚、念出他宿敌的名字，看着对方咬牙后撤了一小步。“现在交出量子启动器，然后我可以考虑给你留个全尸。”  
这简直是纪念性的一刻。他将要杀了卢瑟、以此作为他正式称霸这颗星球的第一步，终极人想着。当他在燃烧着坠向地面的飞船舱内看见地球宁静的美丽，当他在外星人的培养液中连自己的存在都快要忘记，当克拉克肯特死亡、而终极人降临到这个世界——他就在等待这一刻。霸主又向前迈了一步。感觉到力量涌动在身体里，如此庞大。  
然而卢瑟并没有打算应战。这个懦夫，在所有人能反应之前，带着量子启动器消失在了他们面前。这是意料外的情况，终极人并不清楚卢瑟那颗发光的脑袋瓜又想出了什么新主意，他命令CSA成员调查清楚，至少要让他们拿回量子启动器。

这事儿并没有像往常那样耗很久，几乎可以说很快卢瑟就出现了，不过又有了新帮手。终极人的通讯器响起来的时候他正把前正义联盟除光头主席之外所有人的尸体扔到总统面前。愉悦被夜枭令人恶心的声音打断了，他在通信器里拿腔拿调的说真可惜，卢瑟给我们带来了客人，有个蓝大个儿，他跟你一样让人生厌，Ultras。  
他叫超人。  
红色披风，蓝色制服，力大无穷，钢铁之身。夜枭想着那个超人同是蓝色的眼睛，几乎是笑着挂掉了通信。这事儿有趣起来了不是吗——他整理着手头的数据，嘴角翘起来。看起来卢瑟果真有点小聪明，他找来了他们的对手——真正的对手——平行宇宙的他们自己，相信终极人会跟他的‘兄弟’玩得很带劲。夜枭查看着从录像中提取出来的敌方资料，一个一个的，然后又一遍，直至那冰冷笑意完完全全从他脸上褪了下去。

没有。  
那群人里面并没有‘他’。无论哪个。[注3]

一瞬间夜枭几乎感到一阵解脱似的喜悦——尽管那像脆弱的救命稻草般令人绝望。而仅只是这样的解脱也如此短暂，他最痛恨的无尽虚空立马就会加倍的反扑上来啃咬他的每个细胞——每天每分每秒都能让他更加发疯。  
当你望向镜子，看到的会是什么？  
你的眼睛，你的嘴唇，你的肩膀，胸膛，双手，神情与情绪、甚至思维，一览无遗。他简直生理性的厌恶镜中看到的一切，却又不可遏制的借以想象、揣度另一个可能——那让他还能够肆无忌惮的冷笑，还能够面无表情，让他能够继续存活于他的角色之中。就像他永不会知晓他那八岁的弟弟若有机会长大成人会是何种模样，因而他总可以永远想象，永远失望，永远希望。最肮脏的恶意也好、最愚蠢的希冀也罢，他都可以放任它们在布鲁斯的墓碑前滋长。

「长官，Gotham东区已经回到我们手里了。死了十个警察。」

“干得好。”  
他按下通讯回复，重新冷笑。  
看吧，他那唯剩的爹地总是这么没用。他根本没法指望他。  
这些财富，权利，地位，鲜血——他想要的不是这些，远远不止。  
他想要的是答案。从八岁之后的每一个日夜。

他发觉自己感到愤怒。

然而——无论如何——男人将尖尖的爪子移向另一个控件，屏幕上浮展开来无数的地球——他发现了个秘密。所有的宇宙的秘密。夜枭将之称为Prime Earth，藏于某处的一切的起源。只要毁了Prime Earth，所有的一切都会消失，过去或未来，罪孽或成就，一切清零。托卢瑟的福，现在他可以找到、去到Prime Earth结束这一切了。

所有人都将得到解放。这将会是无以记录、无以铭记的壮举，丰功伟绩。

——这就将是他唯一能够真正得到的东西。

 

12

玛丽从没有喜欢过终极人，一丁点，都没有。那个男人不过是恶心的外星实验的产物，有幸得到了超能力的大块头；粗鲁，见识浅薄，骨子里永远是个胆小的人类、却自命为神，洋洋自得，仿佛所有人都看不清他小丑的模样似的。  
她恨被人强迫。更痛恨被这样的终极人强迫。总有一天她会杀了他的。她欣赏聪明人，比如夜枭。他总是能给她惊喜，那双灰蓝色的眼睛，锋利的薄嘴唇，无情又多情，而他的想法和他的吻一样、总能让她兴奋得浑身燃烧。  
今天夜枭又给了她一份惊喜。他说他想要毁掉‘整个世界’。  
哈，这是真正意义上的‘整个世界’。终极人那乡巴佬只会想着要做星球霸主、星际霸主、霸主霸主，有什么意义呢，玛丽发觉自己已经对他们的掠夺游戏有点厌倦了——总会有人存在于你之上的，力量永不存在终极。而摧毁所有存在，成为终结一切的人——这听起来才足够刺激。

于是为了造那个big bang大炸弹，夜枭叫她帮他去隔壁的世界拿回被卢瑟带走的量子启动器。但他没提过那里还会有个这样风味独特的帅哥等着玛丽。  
这也许是份额外惊喜？超级女人想着嘴角翘起甜蜜的笑。眼下这在她掌下的、异世界客人的一切，都让她想起夜枭。他们说话的方式、战斗时的姿态与技巧、那份笼罩全身的控制感、还有怪异的装束——喔，连唇形都很像不是吗？但这男人也许更加固执——被对方的小玩意玩弄了之后，超级女人有点烦躁的搬起柱子，朝对方砸过去——他显然只能是她的手下败将，却不肯选择更聪明的方式，不肯放弃的就这样追来而成为她的瓮中之鳖。这不像夜枭，一点也不。她的情人是最自私、狡猾的混蛋。  
超级女人得承认，这家伙身手很不错，但她还是轻易就捏断了他的肋骨。哈迪斯作证，玛丽实在爱死了他那一声被死命压抑的痛苦嘶吟——可惜的是她还从未听到夜枭发出过那种声音——不管怎么说，这可真是太棒的玩具。其实玛丽一直想对夜枭试试点更血腥暴力、变态的花样，有时她控制不住这种冲动，却总是被夜枭提前发现而失败；更何况对夜枭造成伤害是不够划算的，她需要他，从各种意义上。

但这个小甜心就不同了。她足可以对他为所欲为。

超级女人扭着屁股走了过去，由上而下的看着对面全身漆黑的男人——愤怒的、无力的、隐忍的——简直让人兴奋不已。撕裂那身黑漆漆的战衣的感觉一定不错，抬起他的下巴，咬断他的喉咙，当她温柔摘掉他的面具，这男人最好能给她一个足够完美的表情——

她想得太爽太入神了。等到超级女人发现自己头重脚轻、吸入的烟雾都是麻醉气体，才记起她男朋友是多么阴险狡诈、对之绝不能给予一丝松懈的人；而这个男人既然与夜枭如此相似，自也亦然。  
真丢人。她用尽最后的力气、伸长手臂试图够到对方，然而世界天旋地转，她只能眼睁睁看着那受创的男人按响了通信器呼叫他的同伴，声音嘶哑然而呈现出真正的磁性音色。黑暗吞没上来，莫名的，一个想法在疯狂的愤怒和杀意之中清晰划过了玛丽的脑海：这就是你的镜像吗；你们打起来会是什么样呢，我的汤玛斯。

 

13

世界在他眼前消失了。光，蜂鸣，扭曲的重力、拉力、无论操蛋的是什么力量，狠狠拉扯着他，推挤着他，心脏被拉出胸膛的错觉，炫丽的光，烟尘的味道，窒息，真空感几乎压爆他的血肉——然后他猛然发觉自己站立在坚实的大地上，眩晕让他的意识旋转四肢乏力，就像他每次穿越次元一样。

“你终于来了。”

当你望向镜子，看到的是什么？  
围绕着他的苍白电流嘶嘶消散，夜枭朝说话之人迈开脚步，走出阴影，羽状披风在他身后划开空气。  
你的眼睛，你的嘴唇，你的肩膀，胸膛，双手，神情与情绪、甚至思维，一览无遗。  
他一步一步的走向这个他亲手成就、摧毁的存在，奇迹，命运之书上被篡改的错误，他的答案。  
人类的想象力多么有限啊。  
“许久不见，Bruce。”他笑起来。为什么不呢？而另一个人显然被他的态度所激怒，咬着牙低低的咆哮，字句却不受控的战栗：“…果然是你……为什么…你究竟他妈的想从我这里得到什么！”  
喔。他的声音好似声带粉碎，嘴唇抿紧，像吞含着火焰。这些年他身上又发生了什么？正如终极人所言——这小可怜。  
“……王八蛋…你…究竟是谁……?”看向他的蓝眼睛里闪过一道脆弱的光芒，然后又被愤怒掩盖。“…操，那个男人又他妈的是谁！…我受够了你们的阴谋！妈的，都他妈的是疯子！够了吗！？老子什么也没有！他妈的什么也没有！！”  
是的，布鲁斯。我知道。  
“——告诉我。你究竟是谁。”  
咆哮过后，夜枭看着对面的男人似乎抱持了某种决心，伸手去主动摘掉脸上的面具、这样问他。他猛然感到心脏被狠狠揪紧。他已经很久很久没有这种感觉了，仿佛上一次的时候他还是个小男孩儿——在偌大的、安静的庭院里，几乎要淹没他的草丛间，追逐、奔跑；父母在阶梯之上向他们微笑，世界完整而又美好，像阳光之下幻彩的肥皂泡。  
他抛弃的即是最渴望的，他痛恨他曾所最爱。人尽皆知，夜枭是个恐怖的疯子，而他却发现自己甚至否认如此。  
面具掉落在地。

他看到自己那张令人无法忍受的、变态的、令人作呕的脸——出现在另一个怪诞的面具之后。  
布鲁斯•韦恩。汤玛斯•韦恩。  
——这怪物、疯子，从来不会、也不可能是别人。一直都是他自己。一直都是。  
无论哪个地球。无所谓他叫什么，无所谓他经历什么。

这就是他的答案。

 

夜枭歇斯底里的笑起来，仿佛用尽全身力气，仿佛他的一生都在等待这一刻的倾尽全力。对面的男人似是被他吓了一跳，进而又不知说了些什么；言语被淹没，记忆翻倒现实，这一场可笑的莫比乌斯，终点永不存在；无数的人生，无数选择，世界以各自的姿态展开又以各自的姿态终结，而有些事情周而复始，从未停止，从不停止。

会有吗，那在所有挣扎与折磨之中的平衡之人。

夜枭也卸掉了自己的头盔，汗湿的黑发和相同的蓝眼睛露出来，苍白、疲惫、而又仿佛正狂热于某种可怕的事物。手套上尖锐的利爪在动作中划伤他的仍旧留有笑容的侧脸，而他毫不为意：“我名为Thomas Wayne Jr.，my brother。”他说着，迅猛的在对方的震惊中直取他的咽喉，用药物赐予他的非人力量，将那可怜的人提离地面，任凭挣扎踢打。

亲爱的兄弟，我是来结束你的苦难。

那夜枭亲手救下的布鲁斯死死攥着他的手，挣扎得毫无章法。真是个失败作啊，夜枭想象着对方的人生，加重手上力道，直至看着他在他手上死去。他的血从颧骨上的伤口中留下来，轨迹仿佛眼泪。

不。他的答案还没有找到。

男人重新合好面具，披风旋起，电流蜂鸣，世界为他撕开裂缝，冰冷的电光映白他身体的每一寸，他闭起眼睛，感觉那股撕裂感和极昼般的盛大白光重新吞没了他的所有感知。

 

……——还没有。

 

-Fin-

注1：此处引用的是诺兰电影BATMAN BEGINS里Bruce的童年，对应的情景是他和Rachel在庭院里跑那里。也就是说这石头就是那个finder is keeper的那块箭头石。  
注2：蓝色的小石头即指Earth03世界中的蓝氪石。  
注3：本文背景引用动画电影剧情。所以当第一次夜枭见到JLA，那里面是没有Batman的。


End file.
